


Cut from Fabric, Healing like Glass

by I_Otaku



Series: M Writes Meowrails [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Meowrails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Otaku/pseuds/I_Otaku
Summary: A fic of a fic of a fic. FicceptionA snippet in the lives of Equius Zahhak and Nepeta Leijon, slowly healing veterinarian and troll who fought to live.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheVampireAvatar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireAvatar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kit-Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727126) by [TheVampireAvatar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireAvatar/pseuds/TheVampireAvatar). 



It’s quiet. Too quiet. Your heart beats loud and painful and you’re not sure if the past few weeks have even happened. Sitting up, one hand finds your chest after your leg cast, and your ears strain in the night. 

After close to a minute, you hear the sign. 

It’s her choked sobs, hitched breaths that are occasionally interrupted by a scream that she tries to cut off. 

You’re off the sofa and in front of the door to your office in seven seconds. You’re standing in that spot for another five before your hand finds the doorknob. 

Her voice is fighting so hard to be quiet, and you know she’s trying to be quiet so you can sleep. You haven’t gotten much more than five hours every other night but that doesn’t matter to you. What matters is that Nepeta is back, and she’s alive. But the small olive troll in your office seems to believe your sleep is more important than her well being. You’ve been trying to fix that. 

 

When your head peeks in, her head snaps up to you and her pupils slit. Her fist is in her mouth, and her teeth digging into her skin. 

“Nepeta.” Your voice is shaky but you just pray she doesn’t notice. 

A sort of snarl escapes her mouth past her fist, and you see the pale green tear tracks running down her cheeks to blend into her blood. 

“Nepeta, it’s me. Equius.” Your voice steadies out as little as it can, and her eyes soften. She jerks her head, rocking on the spot. 

“Nepeta it’s okay. You’re okay. We’re okay.” You move slow and smooth, sitting on the end of the bed. 

She jerks her head side to side and she doesn’t release her jaw until your large hands find her wrist. It’s tiny, but dense from what you noticed as repeated hairline fractures to strengthen the bones. She holds on, rocking and struggling to gasp out her sobs sounds. 

“It’s okay. Nepeta, I need you to let go. I’m here to protect you. Let go.” She doesn’t, at least not immediately. When she does she’s got her green splattered across her teeth, lips, and dribbling down her fist. 

She can’t seem to make words, aside from gurgles and uncontrollable swears. You speak slow and clear. 

“I’m going to stand up and get the bandage from the desk and wrap your hand Nepeta.” 

She nods weakly, holding onto herself. You do just that, and the bright white clean white bleeds her olive green as you wrap her hand. She’s shaking, and you only do what makes sense. You let out what you can only describe as a balloon letting out air, gently reminiscent of a ‘shoosh’ and do your best to hum out a fake human purr. Nepeta’s ears flit down before relaxing, and she finally seems to really see you. 

She blinks, and spits a glob of spit over the bed ledge to hit the floor. 

“How unsanitary.” You chide, finishing and pinning her hand. She’s still crying, but it seems the more coherent type. She looks up at you.

“Hey there Eq…” Her voice is tiny and broken, and it hurts your heart. “S-Sorry for wakin’ you up.” 

“Do not worry about it. Are you coherent now?” You still hold her hand in yours, they swallow her small ones completely. 

“Y-yeah… fuck- yeah I’m fine Equius.” 

You bite back on the chastising and try your best to smile at her. Her arms are covered in scars and bandages, neck permanently bruised and damaged, not to mention her tail, and when she looks up at you trying to assure you she’s fine you just want to cry. 

Okay, you actually do. Your right hand disappears to try and rub away your dribbling tears, and now you shake. Her hand is so tiny, her old bright personality dulled and drugged by her still present antiseptics and antibiotics. 

“Please don’t cry Eq… I’m sorry …” 

“Nepeta… no, it’s not your fault. It is not, nor was it ever your fault.” Your voice is still weak, and when Nepeta manages to raise her arms up to gesture for you to hold her, you do just that. She’s in your arms, cold and artificial, just so broken. 

 

It’s been almost a month. 

You’re deathly afraid it will be another before she can show signs of getting better. Your eyes close and your face meet the top of her head. 

Nepeta nuzzles her face into your chest, clutching the shirt fabric tightly as she tries to burrow into you. Her horns nudge next, and you welcome them. You’re expecting the familiar wrapping of her tail around your ankle when your eyes open and you can just barely see the cast on her leg, and you remember. 

Your Nepeta was taken, and another Nepeta returned. You see her sometimes, but you won’t ever have that pure soft child back. You don’t want her back. Your fingers gently run up and down her back as the two of you cry into one another, and you just hold and be held. 

This isn’t the old Nepeta, but you know deep down, this is a Nepeta that needs you more than the other ever could. You can mend and hold, you can heal and ease the hurt which you know she needs more than anything else. She gives you breath, every half dimpled smile and anxious hiding behind your leg giving you the strength to keep her on the medications, to put her through every x-ray because you know you can help. She is rough around the edges, hardened and hurt by the weight of the world. You are here to be the soft, the gentle love she’s missed for all those years. 

You know you are this Nepeta’s everything, because she is yours.


End file.
